A Dorothy / Roger Fic (Need a REAL name...)
by Nova Forever
Summary: PART 3 IS FINALLY UP! Now the fic is complete! YAY! As the title says a Dorothy / Roger fic, so if you like Roger / Angel .... then step away from the computer..... If you want more action or more romance review and tell me so! *hint hint nudge nudge* Rev
1. Default Chapter

  
  
I don't know where this would take place in the series so just ignore any errors in time or anything. It's my first Dorothy-Roger fic (heh... it's my first Big O fic all together) and I just wanted to see how it would take off. So please, if you like it REVIEW! Even if it is just one word like 'cool' or something like that. I'll continue it if I get enough reviews. I need lots of encouragement. I also need a name if someone could suggest one. I am not very creative in the names department.  
  
  
Dorothy walked through the rain with her umbrella. She enjoyed the rain. It was one of the only times she was by herself to think. At Rogers house she would be doing chores or playing the piano.   
  
"Roger," she whispered.  
  
Roger was all that had filled her mind lately. In her eyes, everyone had faults. She was an android. She was perfect. The rest were just humans filled with human defects. But Roger had less than all the others.  
  
"Dorothy!" Roger called out.  
  
Dorothy looked up. She was already home.   
  
"Dorothy! I have some business to take care of. Are you coming?"  
"Yes, otherwise I would be stuck with Norman all day. Did you know he sings as he cleans? The worst part is he very out of key."  
  
Roger sighed. Dorothy was so hard to get along with a times. It was like she made things difficult for him on purpose. He opened the car door for Dorothy to get in and then got in himself.  
  
"Where are we going?" Dorothy asked.  
"Down to the docks. Mr. Speare had his prize dog stolen. The kidnappers want ten million dollars for it! They're crazy! I have to go talk the price down. They want me to meet them at Joel's Tavern at 8 o'clock. Which gives us ten minutes to get there. We have to hurry."  
  
  
"Did ya get through to the negotiator Boss?" asked a small man.   
"Patience, Trent, patience," replied a large man on a chair in the corner. He had a long nose and a shrewd look in his eyes. The look of criminal who outwitted many a good cop. "Yes, when I found out that he was going to take on Mr. Speare as his client, I made a point to call him. We can't have any little busybodies ruining our fine money making opportunity. I understand he also works with a very special friend. An android. I've heard interesting things about her. I would like to see her for myself... but that will come later. I want you to organize the 'greeting party' for our little friends."  
"Yes sir!" said Trent quickly. "I'll gather up the best we have."  
  
Trent hurried out the room. He went down the short hall to a room filled with men eating.   
  
"There is something the Boss wants us to handle. I'll need five good men."  
  
At the mention of the Boss, many hands rose.   
  
"Excellent. King, Jake, Alred, Rosen and Bunce. Let's go."  
  
The men whose names had been called stood up and strode out the door with Trent. The men went out into the street and headed toward Joel's Tavern.   
  
  
Roger glanced in Dorothy's direction. She was staring straight ahead and seemed lost in thought.   
'Lost in thought... yeah right. She never shows any emotions. You can never tell if she is thinking or just accidentally hit her off switch,' he thought.  
  
Roger chuckled at the thought of that.  
  
"What do you find so amusing?" Dorothy questioned.  
"Oh... uh... nothing. Nothing at all," he said with a smile.  
  
Roger turned his attention back to driving and Dorothy continued to stare into space.  
  
  
After a few more minutes of driving they reached Joel's Tavern. They got out of the car and walked toward the Tavern. Trent and the others were standing in the shadows by the side of the building.  
  
"So that must be the android the Boss is interested in. Let's see what she can do," Trent whispered.  
  
He pulled out a gun from his jacket. The others followed his lead and pulled out their guns.  
  
"Roger... Something isn't right...," Dorothy whispered.  
  
Roger looked into the shadows. He saw five men reaching into their jackets for something.  
  
"Dorothy! Get down!"  
  
Roger shielded Dorothy's body with his own and pushed her down onto the ground.  
  
WHISZZZZ  
  
A bullet flew through the place where Dorothy had been standing.  
  
"A trap," Roger whispered, "Of course. How could I have been so dense! Are you alright Dorothy?"  
  
Dorothy was breathing heavily. He had just saved her life. Then Roger realized he was still lying on top of her. He blushed and got up quickly.  
  
"No use bringing Big O out for a bunch of thugs."  
  
He ran forward at the men. Trent ran head-on at Roger and kneed him in his stomach. Roger stumbled back. Another man sneaked up behind him, but Roger threw his elbow back and hit him in the face. The man groaned and fell backwards. Another ran at him but he swerved out of the way as he passed him, then brought his fist down on the back of his head.  
  
  
Dorothy watched all of this from a safe distance. She was coming out of the shock from the near miss of the bullet as she watched Roger fight.   
  
'He is so agile.... Just like a cat,' Dorothy thought.  
  
She gradually forgot about the other men in the fight and focused just on Roger.  
  
  
After taking down two of his men, Trent was getting angry. He wasn't going to let some negotiator embarrass him like this. Trent checked his gun to make sure it was loaded and started toward Rogers's back. Trent kept creeping closer to Roger with his gun in front of him. His finger curled around the trigger...  
  
"Roger! Duck!" Dorothy called out.  
  
Roger slammed himself down on the ground when he heard Dorothy. Trent, who was surprised at his targets sudden movement, stopped in his tracks. Roger saw his opportunity and leapt upward. His fist slammed into Trent's nose. Trent dropped his gun and reached up to block the flow of the blood streaming from his broken nose.  
  
"Should we get outta here?" cried a very scared Bunce.  
  
Trent nodded causing blood to drip faster. He started running back to the alley they came from. The other men quickly followed.  
  
"Let's go," said Roger, "I think I've had enough business for one day."  
"I thought you did rather well," replied Dorothy.  
  
Roger looked surprised.  
  
"Was that a compliment I heard?"  
"Actually, yes," Dorothy said as she headed back to the car, leaving a very surprised Roger.  
  
  
Well, that's it for now. Tell me if you want more romance, more action or whatever. I will adapt to your comments. The only thing I won't do is make this and Angel/Roger fic. So please write a review! Read what the box says! Be a responsible reader and write a review!   
  
This one is for my friends FuuMegami and Princess Hikaru. They inspired me to write more since they write so much fanfiction that it is mind boggling!   



	2. Part 2

Hi! I'm writing some more. I was overwhelmed by the response I got to this fic so I just had to continue it. See! Reviewing does help! For the most part, you guys seemed to want more romance. I'll try and fulfill that wish, but I'm afraid I'm not as good at writing romance as I am action. So the action will stay in as well. Anyway, there is tons of action in the show! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love you guys!  
  
  
  
After an uneventful drive home, Dorothy and Roger sat at the dinner table. Dorothy kept looking up from the food to glance at Roger, and Roger did the same for her.   
  
  
A badly bruised Trent walked slowly into the Boss's office.   
  
"You screwed the whole thing up didn't you?" questioned the Boss.  
  
Trent nodded weakly.  
  
"You didn't even see the android?"  
  
"Actually I did. But she didn't do much. She didn't act like you said she would. She didn't fight at all," Trent replied.  
  
"hmmmm really?" the Boss said quietly, " Maybe we should just examine her our selves."  
  
  
Dorothy's fingers flew effortlessly over the piano keys. Sometimes playing the piano helped to clear her mind. She had been doing a lot of that lately. Only one thing seemed to be on her mind lately.  
  
"Roger," she whispered.  
"Taking a break? I thought androids didn't get tired," said a voice in the doorway.  
  
Dorothy looked up to see Roger standing there with a cup of coffee.   
  
"I'm don't get tired," Dorothy said.  
"Then why did you stop playing?" asked Roger.  
  
Dorothy realized that she had indeed stopped playing.  
  
"Sorry. I was thinking."  
"So what do you androids think about then?"  
  
Dorothy froze.   
  
'What should I say? Think Dorothy think!'  
  
She began playing the piano again very loudly.  
  
"Oooo. Must be good if you won't share!" said Roger.  
  
Dorothy played even louder.  
  
"Heh heh. Must be a guy then," said Roger sarcastically.  
  
Dorothy whipped her head up and stared at him.  
Roger looked extremely shocked.  
"A-a guy!?! You? What?!?"   
"And you find this so hard to believe?" retorted Dorothy.  
"Well... you're an android. You don't... feel."  
"How would you know? I happen to feel as much as you or any human at that," Dorothy said.  
  
Roger looked at her eyes. She was serious, but then when wasn't she serious.  
  
"Well, whoever the guy is, he is the luckiest man in the world," he said quietly as he walked out of the room.  
  
Dorothy just sat there at the piano.   
  
'Did he just say that?' thought Dorothy. If he was jealous that would mean that...  
  
A smile crept upon Dorothy's lips.   
She reached up to her face. She was actually smiling.   
  
  
Trent stomped into the lair.  
  
"Come on guys. The boss has something else for us to do now."   
"What! We just got beaten up by that negotiator and he wants us to go out and do another job?" said Bunce.  
"Quite true, but it has to do with the negotiator. How would you boys like some revenge?"  
  
All the men nodded their heads. That last fight was embarrassing. They needed to redeem themselves in their boss's eyes.  
  
"Great! So here is what we are going to do..."   
  
  
Roger stood in his sitting room looking out the window.   
  
'I can't believe I actually said that out loud,' he thought.  
  
Dorothy walked quietly into the room.   
  
"Roger?"  
  
He turned around to look at her.  
  
"What you said..." she whispered.  
"You heard that?"  
"You were jealous weren't you."  
"I-I-I" Roger stuttered.  
"What cause would you have for being jealous?"  
  
Roger blushed lightly.  
  
"Well you see... I ... um..."   
  
Dorothy inched closer to him and cocked her head to one side.  
  
"I don't think you have much to be worried about," she whispered.  
  
Roger smiled. He bent closer to her and lowered his head toward hers.  
She tilted her head upward and leaned in...  
  
CRASH  
  
The windows shattered as six men in black flew threw them. Trent and his men rolled onto the carpet and got up.  
  
"Hey Negotiator. We meet again," Trent said.  
"Now this is unforgivable!" Roger said angrily.  
"It gets better!" screamed Rosen as he lunged forward at Roger.  
  
He tackled Roger right into a wall. Roger felt his body hit the wall hard, but managed to flip over Rosen and slam his head against the ground. They continued to hit each other with their fists.  
  
Dorothy ran at the King, Bunce, Jake and Alred. She brought her fist right into King's stomach, bringing him to his knees.   
  
Trent calmly pulled his stun gun out of his pocket and walked toward Dorothy.  
Dorothy punched the last of the four and quickly turned around, but not fast enough to catch the stun gun getting her in the neck. She fell limply to the ground.  
  
"Okay men! We have our prize!" Trent yelled.   
  
The men grunted as they cradled their bruised limbs. They got up and climbed out of the windows.   
  
Roger struggled to get up.  
  
"Dorothy!" he said weakly.  
"Sorry Negotiator!" Trent said as he hefted Dorothy over his shoulder and crumpled a little under her weight. "Whoa! Not as dainty as she looks!"  
  
He headed towards the window where he handed Dorothy to one of the men to take down.  
  
"Have a nice day Negotiator!" he said as he disappeared from sight.  
  
Roger collapsed onto the ground.   
  
"Dorothy..."  
  
  
  
  
  
OOOO! That's it for now! Uh... I had major writers block. If it weren't for FuuMegami, this fic would never have been finished. Thanks Fuu! Please review! I tried to put more romance in, so tell me if you think it was enough or still needs more ( ^_^;; ) I would like to mention the fic done by Windy Fuu and Fiery Nova (Fuu and me). It is a fic where Dorothy and Nova are private detectives. Very funny!   
REVIEW!!!  
  
-Nova Forever!!!  



	3. Part 3

Wow! This is my 2nd fic in 2 days! This is more than I have written in the past 6 months! And I still feel like writing more. This is so weird... Anyway, this is the last part in this fic. I really felt like finishing it up. The only reason I finished in the first place was because so many people reviewed! Thanks to all of you!  
  
  
  
"Thanks," said Roger as Norman finished wrapping the bandage around his bruised and bleeding arm.  
  
"It was nothing sir, but I still protest to your running off when you are injured."  
  
Roger stood up and headed towards the car. "Its not a matter of choice Norman. I HAVE to go."  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Wait, you idiots actually did something right?" asked the Boss incredulously.  
  
"Yeah," Trent said with a smile, "the android is tied up in the back room."  
  
"Is that programmer ready?"  
  
"Yes, but he said that his work will cost us a bundle though," Trent replied.  
  
"Men with memories really know how to drive up the price," the Boss mumbled. But this 'new and improved' android will make us much more."  
  
Trent left the room to let his boss plot in peace.  
  
He walked down the hallway to the back room. He swiftly pushed open the door to find Bunce tightening the cords holding Dorothy to the chair.  
  
"That programmer will be here shortly to fix her up," said Bunce.  
  
"The sooner the better," Trent said, "I think the Boss is anxious to use her to get into the banks. That and you never know if the Negotiator will show up."  
  
Trent worriedly rubbed his hands.  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Roger urged his car to go faster. He didn't know what they might do to her, so he had to get there fast. Wherever 'there' might be.  
  
He slammed the car door as he got out at Joel's Tavern.  
  
He pictured the first encounter with Trents men.  
  
'They ran down that alley,' he thought as he looked at the dark crevice.  
  
He pulled out a small flashlight, but quickly replaced it in his jacket when he realized the light might give him away.  
  
He crept toward the alley ready to do anything necessary to get to Dorothy. Inching down the alley, he saw over turned trash cans and garbage, but no sign of a base.  
  
After what seemed like hours, he finally reached a door.  
  
"Here I go," he whispered.  
  
With that he kicked down the door. He looked up to see many very surprised minions around a table of food.  
  
"Well I guess I found them."  
  
The men picked up whatever they found around them: guns, knives, forks...  
  
Roger ran straight at the man with the fork and tackled him. He picked him up y his foot and swung him into several others. He saw that the door was unblocked and made a run for it, leaving the men struggling to get up from beneath their fallen comrade.  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The door to the back room softly closed behind the man in a white labcoat.  
  
"Finally," said Trent impatiently, "I was wondering when you would finally show up."  
  
The man in the labcoat shrugged. "Once I put this disk in her, you will be bale to access her from a portable controller."   
  
He opened his hand to reveal a small CD on his palm.  
  
"Perfect!" said Trent with a grin.  
  
The programmer moved over to the still Dorothy. Her headband opened when he touched it. He bent down to insert the disk.  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Roger sprinted down various hallways, checking rooms as he went.  
  
'If I was a thug, where would I hide my loot..." he thought. 'In the back!'  
  
He stopped and glanced around.  
  
'This way,' he thought as he charged to the right.  
  
A large heavy door barred his path. With a kick he sent it flying inward.  
  
The first thing he saw was a man bending over Dorothy. Rogers eyes darted from the disk in the mans hand to the open headband. He dashed forward, bringing his hand crashing down on the mans wrist. The disk flew into the air and shattered against a wall.  
  
Trent ran at Roger, only to go flying into a wall when Roger stuck his leg out and tripped him.  
  
The programmer backed out of the room. He didn't want to fight.  
  
Roger stumbled over to Dorothy. He knelt before her as his hands fumbled with the rope.  
  
"Dorothy!" he yelled.  
  
Her eyes flickered open.  
  
"Roger..." she whispered as she collapsed in his lap. She weakly raised her head to his, and their lips lightly grazed each other.  
  
"Everything is okay now Dorothy. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Dorothy walked through the rain with her umbrella. She enjoyed the rain. It was one of the only times she was by herself to think.  
  
She looked up to see Roger strolling towards her with his umbrella.  
  
'But I don't have to be alone anymore,' she thought as she ran towards her man in black.  



End file.
